happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nursery Crimes
'Nursery Crimes '''is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Nursery, the child-like therapist. Plot Lumpy wanders around a nursery looking at the babies, all of which are fast asleep. He accidentally steps on a squeaky toy, which awakens one baby. Lumpy manages to calm it down with a lullaby. He turns around to find Lifty and Shifty stealing one baby concealed in a blanket. He yells at them, only to awaken all the babies and allow the thieves to escape. Nursery is seen in her office doing a therapy session, taking notes from a patient who turns out to be Cro-Marmot. Lumpy suddenly barges in explaining the recent crisis. He picks up Nursery and soon comes up with a plan. Soon enough, Mother comes by. Lumpy steps in front of her holding Nursery, who is now wrapped in her coat and has a pacifier in her mouth. Mother immediately assumes she is an infant and crades her as she leaves. Lumpy gives a sigh of relief, thinking he solved the problem. Mother continues carrying Nursery as she walks through the park. They run into Pop and Cub on the sidewalk. Pop impresses Mother to the point of making her blush. Cub offers to shake hands with Nursery, who is reluctant to do so because of his dirty paw. Later, the two stay over at Pop and Cub's house. As Mother becomes focused on watching Cub, Nursery sneaks away. She encounters Pop sitting alone on his couch, staring at a photo of his wife. He looks for a moment to see Nursery sitting with him holding a notepad and a pencil. Nevertheless, he starts talking about his issues of being a single parent and Nursery jots down every word. Mom urgently calls Pop into the kitchen, where Cub has impaled his tongue with a fork. The foursome get into a car and race to the hospital. When they stop at a red light, Nursery notices Lifty and Shifty's van next to them. While Pop and Mother are occupied with a crying Cub, Nursery climbs out through the window and sneaks into the van. The light turns green and van speeds ahead. Lifty and Shifty partake in some snickering. But then they discover the pint-sized stowaway leaping out of the back door with the baby. The twins are distracted long enough for their van to crash into a wall and explode. Nursery soon finds a basket and puts the baby inside. Unfortunately, she gets flattened by a tire from Lifty and Shifty's van. Back at the hospital, Lumpy patches up Cub. Mother only now realizes her "child" is missing. Hearing a knock at the front door, Lumpy finds the basket has been delivered somehow. He hands Mother the baby, who is now revealed to be Raky awakening from a long nap. Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are killed in a crash. #Nursery is flattened by a tire. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mother since her debut appearance ''Mother May I, making this only her second appearance overall. *This also marks the debut of Raky. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes